


any strong emotional base

by ElasticElla



Series: tumblr drabbles and fics [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anchors, Aromantic Liam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 07:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4513302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElasticElla/pseuds/ElasticElla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam isn’t meeting his eyes, and Mason is so done with all the secrets. What could possibly be a bigger deal than being a werewolf?</p>
            </blockquote>





	any strong emotional base

**Author's Note:**

> first posted [here](http://elasticella.tumblr.com/post/123087243830/for-pocketlass-liam-isnt-meeting-his-eyes-and)

Liam isn’t meeting his eyes, and Mason is so done with all the secrets. What could possibly be a bigger deal than being a werewolf? A few fatal possibilities come to mind, and Mason firmly pushes them away- Liam was probably just worried about their Spanish test tomorrow.

Only, Liam’s silence is making him increasingly antsy, and Mason finally gives up on waiting for Liam to tell him on his own. “Okay, what is it?”

“What’s what?” Liam asks with a faux innocent look directed at Mason’s muted tv.

Mason crosses his arms, and Liam deflates.

“Okay, fine,” Liam almost-whines, “this werewolf stuff is harder than I thought it’d be.”

“You thought turning into another creature was going to be easy?” Mason asks, chasing his own words. “Sorry, right, not the point. What does Scott say?”

Liam’s nose wiggles, and Mason definitely doesn’t find it adorable. “He says I have to find an anchor.”

Mason perks up, “Dude! Those are in my book, any strong emotional base, yeah?”

Liam smiles, a relieved little laugh slipping past his lips. “Yeah. Love is supposed to be the best one.”

“Cool.” Mason pauses, assessing his friend, “Sooo, what’s the problem?”

Liam takes a deep breath, “You have to be open to all parts of the emotion.”

“Okay, well familial is easy.”

Liam rolls his eyes, “Yeah, my problem was with romantic.”

Mason’s brows come together, “But you’re-”

“-aro, yeah.” Liam finishes impatiently, “I can’t get it to work. I’m never going to be able to control myself, and it’s just a matter of time before I hurt someone and…”

“Hey,” Mason says, grabbing Liam’s hand. “I know you can do this. Maybe something else is stopping your anchor- is there anyone you’ve held love back from?”

“Dude.”

“Shut up,” Mason says, thankful his blush doesn’t show. “Secret sexy feelings for vengeance girl?”

A curious expression washes over Liam’s face, and his nose twitches. “Are… are you jealous?”

Mason shakes his head quickly, words coming fast, “Nah, of course not.”

Liam squeezes his hand, “You know I can hear your heartbeat.”

The thrumming only quickens at that though, and Mason might just die of embarrassment. He knew his crush would be discovered after reading up on Liam’s new powers, but this really,  _really_ wasn’t a good time.

“I’m sorry,” he finally says, “I know it’s not-”

“I love you,” Liam interrupts.

Mason can’t tone down his smile, “Me too. I mean, I love you too.”

Liam bites his lip, “But I don’t want that to change anything, I like us like this.”

Mason nods, and Liam asks, “Is that okay? Really?”

“More than okay.”

Liam lets out a relieved sigh, “Good… I think I’ll be good with my wolf now too.”

“Awesome, I wanna meet you like that sometime y'know- all fluffy and cute,” Mason teases.

“I can’t do that yet,” Liam says, and Mason shrugs, “Something to look forward to then.”

They both lean back on the couch, and Mason says, “Hey Liam?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you man.”

“Love you too dork.”  


End file.
